<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>July 24, 2001 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648177">July 24, 2001</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Supergirl appeared and frowned. ''You hurt my father and I'll really hurt you.''</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>July 24, 2001</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I never created Superman TAS.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reverend Amos Howell viewed Gentleman Ghost bowing near a woman and seizing her bracelet by a Smallville road. Glowering, he approached him. He paused as soon as the woman took the valuable and fled. Amos watched as Gentleman Ghost turned to him. Trembled with anger. So he assumed due to his enemy lacking a face.</p>
<p>''Suffer the consequences,'' Gentleman Ghost said. After he dematerialized, he reappeared near the preacher's side and attacked him. He heard the latter as he cried out. Viewed him collapsing. ''There's going to be another spirit.'' Gentleman Ghost prepared to attack Amos again when beams of heat struck his arm.</p>
<p>Supergirl appeared and frowned. ''You hurt my father and I'll really hurt you.''</p>
<p>One smile materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face as Gentleman Ghost suffered with him after he was attacked by Supergirl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>